godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: The Female War
Return of Mikuzilla 2 Months after the Emergance of Mikuzilla. Monster Island. 1:17 PM. Miku was meditating at the Waterfall with King Caeser and Godzilla. She was wearing a Purple Shirt with Black Trousers and Black Shoes. 'You must feel the Kaiju Spirit within.' Spoke Caeser through Telepathy. Miku nodded. 'But you must not let it overcome you.' He continued. Later at the EDF Base. Miku was sitting at her Desk. She finished her Paperwork. She got up and poured herself a Coffee. There was a Knock at the Door. "Come in." She said. Dr. Shirigami walked in. "Ah Doctor. Pleasent to see you." Miku greeted. "I just wanted to have a check up." Stated Shirigami. Miku nodded. "How are you feeling?" Inquired the Doctor. "The same. I get up, feel Hungry, i sate my hunger and then i get the need for Kaiju Company." Replied Miku. "I see. What of your Transformations?" Shirigami said. "Well... I no longer feel any Pain during them. They are alot quicker aswell. Any Scars or Bruises also heal extremely fast." Replied Miku. "How often do you transform?" Asked Shirigami. "I choose to transform once, nearly everyday." Miku answered. "One Final Question. What doe's it feel like? When you're a Kaiju?" Spoke Shirigami. Miku paused for a moment. "It feels... Good. Like i'm a Bird in the Sky. I feel Free." Replied Miku. Shirigami nodded and smiled, he wrote all this down on his Pad. "Can i get you anything Doctor?" Asked Miku. "No thank you. This was just a fly in visit. I really must be going." Stated Shirigami. Miku nodded and showed him to the Door. Later that Night Miku lay asleep in Bed. It was raining outside. As she laid there sleeping, as per usual, her Dreams turned into a Nightmare. Gigan roared at little Miku, who stood there frozen in fear, holding her Teddybear. Godzilla roared at Gigan and the Cyborg focused on the King of Monsters. Little Miku ran behind Godzilla. The Two Kaiju started to fight as Miku watched from behind some Rubble. Miku woke up Mid-Fight. She got out of Bed and put on her Nightgown. She got a Glass and put some Cold Water in it. She sat at the Kitchin Table and slowly drunk it. She looked over to a Photo on the Wall. It was off her, only Five, and her Father, in his EDF Soldier Gear, at the Annual Tokyo Kaiju Festival. She bowed her Head in sadness. As she looked up she could see Ripples in the Water. She could suddenly hear a distant thumping Noise. Then... That Horrific Roar sounded out. Her Eyes opened wide due to shock. She ran down the Stairs and through the Hallway. She got into an Elevator. As the Doors opened she ran outside. Gigan was attacking. Some rubble fell down and came hurling down towards her... BOOM! There was a Green Flash from inside the Mess and out of the Rubble burst Mikuzilla. She let out a Roar and Gigan spun around. Mikuzilla growled at him, her Mortal Foe, her Nemisis, her only Fear. Enemies Gigan scraped his Knife Arms together and Roared. Mikuzilla brushed Dust off her Shoulder, put her Hands on her Hips and then roared. Mikuzilla's Spikes glowed and then her Atomic Breath blasted Gigan into the Mountain Wall. Chunks off Debri went flying. Gigan's Beam flew out of the Smoke and hit Mikuzilla, she stumbled backwards. She ducked to avoid another one. Gigan ran out, charging at Mikuzilla. She jumped out off the way and Gigan gets his Arm stuck in the Wall. Mikuzilla jumps and wacks him in the Face with her Tail. He crashes into the Ground. She picks him up, Knees his Back and then kicks him, in Mid-Air, into the Wall. Gigan gets up and kicks her in the Jaw, she goe's flying and lands on some parked Tanks. Gigan walks over but she trips him up with her Tail, jumps back up and stomps on him. He kicks her back and gets up. He fires his Hookshot lines but Mikuzilla dodges them and they get stuck in the Mountain. Mikuzilla charges into Gigan and Headbutts him. He crashes to the Ground. She pins him to the Ground with her Legs and starts to rapidly Punch him in the Face. Then she grabs his Head and smashes it into the Ground. He loses Conciousness. She gets off of him and Roars in Victory. Lightning flashes. The surrounding Soldiers cheer. Alone Time Godzilla had awoken and was heading over to the EDF Base to investigate the Noise that had caused his awakening. 'Of all the Blasted Times the Humans could create Havok, it had to be during my Sleep... What the Hell are they doing!?' He thought to himself as he walked. A Vortaak Kaiju transporter Ship flew above the Base, collected Gigan and then blasted off before anything could be done to stop it. Mikuzilla roared in Anger at not being able too punish Gigan more. Godzilla walked up to the EDF Base and looked around. 'Must of been a Fight... Miku handled it well.' He thought. Mikuzilla walked over to him and they exchanged greeting Roars. They walked off, back to Godzilla's Cave. 'What happened?' Inquired Godzilla through Telepathy. 'Gigan attacked... I gave him a Beating.' Replied Mikuzilla. 'How dare he interrupt a Ladie's Beauty Sleep.' Said Godzilla. Mikuzilla giggled. As they got back to the Cave they sat down and looked at the Stars. 'Beautiful. Arn't they?' Spoke Mikuzilla. 'Not as much as you.' Chuckled Godzilla. 'Oh you Brown-Noser.' Replied Mikuzilla. Mikuzilla shuffled into the Cave. Her hand poped out and she wafted her Finger to tell Godzilla to get over here. Godzilla crawled into the Cave and put the Boulder on the Entrance. As soon as he was in, Mikuzilla pined him to the Ground with her Arms and legs. She kissed his Neck then looked at him. 'Was that your Tail?' She giggled. She run her Finger along his Chest and then grabbed and put his Hands on her shapely backside. She kissed him again. Outside. Anguirus and Varan looked at eachother. 'Lucky B*sterd.' Anguirus said. 'We need more Females.' Said Varan. They slowly turned and looked at Mothra. 'Oh no you don't.' Stated Mothra. Two Boulders hit them on their Heads. 'I can see Stars... In 3D.' Said Varan as they recovered. 'They're so pretty.' Replied Anguirus. Giants in the Sky 1 Hour Later. Aboard the Vortaak Mothership. Vorticia was laying on a Hovering Couch. Her Long Purple Hair flowed gently in the Wind of her Fan. She was in her usual revealing Silver Robes. A Floating Screen aproached and flicked on. "My Queen. Gigan has returned." Spoke a Vortaak. Vorticia looked up from her Holo-Pad. "Was my Pet succesful?" She inquired. "Uhh... I'm afraid not... My Queen." Answered the Vortaak. Vorticia devolped a frustrated Expression. "Grrr..." Vorticia grumbled. The Vortaak gulped. "I'll have his Keeper punished, o' Beautiful Queen." Whimpered the Vortaak. The Screen flicked off. "Why must i be surrounded by Idiots?" Mumbled Vorticia. She took a sip of her Wine. "Put Ghidorah's Keeper on." Ordered Vorticia. The Screen flicked on. "What is it you require, your Majesty?" Inquired Ghidorah's Keeper. "Send King Ghidorah to Osaka. I want that Human." Replied Vorticia. The Keeper nodded and bowed. The Screen flicked off. Three headed Terror Osaka, Japan. 8:54 AM. King Ghidorah flew above the Skyscrapers and then landed in the Streets. The impact sent Cars flying. He blasted the Buildings with his Electro-Beams. Chunks of debri went flying. He crushed Cars with his Feet and continued to cause Havok. Meanwhile. "Sir! King Ghidorah is attacking Osaka!" Spoke an EDF Soldier. "Damn. All of our Mechs are in the Workshop." Replied the Commander. "There is one Option sir. Miku." Suggested the Soldier. "... Fine. Go get her." Said the Commander. The Soldier saluted and left. Mikuzilla was resting at the Beach with Godzilla when she heard a Noise. An EDF Jeep was speeding towards her. It skidded to a halt. The Soldier shouted out. "Miku! King Ghidorah is attacking Osaka! All of our Mechs are in the Workshop!" He Exclaimed. Mikuzilla nodded. She got up and dived into the Water, the Forcefields deactivated and she swam into open Waters. Shortly after. King Ghidorah was flying around a burning Skyscraper when Atomic Breath hit him. Mikuzilla was standing the Streets. King Ghidorah landed, uncurled, and roared. Mikuzilla put her Hands on her Hips and roared. King Ghidorah blasted her with his Electro Beams, she stumbled backwards. He charged them again, Mikuzilla charged her Atomic Breath, the Two Beams clashed. Mikuzilla won the Beam War and Ghidorah went flying through a Builing. Mikuzilla jumped through the Gap and punched him. She then whipped him with her Tail twice. He blasted her away with his Electro Beams. The Super-X III appeared and shot at him as he tried to Kick her. He stumbled and fell over some Rubble. Mikuzilla jumped up. She stomped on his Middle Neck. He roared in Pain. She grabbed his Tails and spun him around. He went flying into the Air, the Super-X III shot Mikuzilla's Spikes with it's Charge Cannon. Her Spikes glowed Red and her Spiral Beam sent Ghidorah flying into Space. Vorticia was laying on her Couch, enjoying the Peace and Quite when Ghidorah banged against the Window. As he slowly grinded to the Left, Vorticia's expression looked like this. 0_0. "I. Hate. That. Human!" She growled. She clenched her Fist. This means War 10:45 AM. EDF Base. Miku finished getting dressed into her EDF Bodysuit. She looked in the Mirror. "I look the same... But deep down... Am i" She mumbled to herself. She sighed but then regained her focus. She walked out of her Quarters and into her Office. She picked up some Notes and then walked out into the Hallway. There was an Important meeting to attend, with the Council. A Short Time after Miku was sitting at a Table, next to the Commander and Dr.Shirigami. The Council was with them. "These attacks are becoming more and more common, Commander, are you sure you can handle them?" Inquired Counciler Presscot. "The EDF can handle anything the Vortaak throw at us." Said the Commander. "Really? When King Ghidorah attacked Osaka you resorted to unpermitted means." Stated Presscot. "I didn't have Time to clear it with the Council, it was either that or watch innocents die." The Commander replied. Miku felt a bit uncomfortable. "You let a Kaiju deal with it. You put Lives at stake. You seem to trust the Monsters more then your Mech Pilots." Beratted Presscot. Miku was angered by this but didn't let it show. "Miku IS a Mech Pilot, she IS EDF and she is NOT a Monster." Snapped the Commander. Presscot let out a Humph. "Counciler, Commander, ease yourselves." Interjected Chairman Suzuki. The two settled down. "Now i belive our Miku has something to say. We should all listen to her Words of Wisdom." Suzuki continued. Miku nodded. She organised her Notes and cleared her Throat. "Ladies, Gentleman. I belive that the Vortaak are searching for something, their Attack patterns suggest that they belive it to be either on Japan or Monster Island." Spoke Miku. "What do you belive it is they're looking for?" Questioned Counciler Reginald. "I can't state for sure but i think it may be connected to the Kaiju." Answered Miku. "I'm sure you're well versed with the Kaiju, i bet you have many ideas on what it is." Interjected Presscot. Suzuki shot him a glare. He shut up. The briefing Screen started to flicker and then it flashed off. It turned back on. Vorticia was on the Screen. "Creatures of the Human Hive... I'm happy to tell you that your little prodigy is correct, well done you earn a Treat, We are looking for something connected to the Kaiju and when we have it, our Monsters will burn you in your Holes, so much that not even your Demons lives to crawl, blackened by the Ashes." Spoke Vorticia. "You realise you will never win, right?" Countered Miku. "I always win, hun, always." Replied Vorticia. "Well then... This means War..." Stated Miku. "The War started long ago, but OURS has just begun." Interrupted Vorticia. The Screen flicked off. Battle: Tokyo 2:34 PM. Tokyo, Japan. Orga stomped through the Streets. MOGUERA landed behind him. Orga dodged the Missiles it fired. He grabbed MOGUERA and crashed through a Building with it. Orga punched MOGUERA and then threw it through another Building. He Fired his Shoulder Beam before MOGUERA could get up. Orga roared in Victory. EDF Base. "Sir! MOGUERA is down. Pilots are injured but Alive." Informed a Technician. "Damn. What about Jet Jaguar?" Replied the Commander. "Checking now Sir... Jet Jaguar just went Offline." Answered the Technician. "How many are there!?" Exclaimed the Commander. "Both Orga and Megalon, Sir." Replied the Technician. "Damn." Muttered the Commander. He turned to Miku. "Chairman Suzuki has approved the use of Mikuzilla..." Said the Commander. "I'm ready and willing Sir." Replied Miku. The Commander nodded. "Mechagodzilla 2 will back you up." Stated the Commander. 3:17 PM. Tokyo. Mikuzilla arose from the Dock Waters. Mechagodzilla 2 landed next to her. Megalon banged his Drill Arms together and roared. Orga flexed his Hands and Roared. Mechagodzilla 2 banged it's Fists. Mikuzilla put her Hands on her Hips and then Roared. Orga through a Ship at Mikuzilla, she catched it and threw it back at him. Orga crashed onto the Ground. Mechagodzilla 2 fired his Missiles at Megalon, causing him to stumble back. Mikuzilla ran up to Megalon and headbutted him into the Water. Orga got back up and repeatedly punched Mechagodzilla 2. The Mech recovered and blasted him with his Jetpack, as Orga was stunned it elbowed him then kicked him in the Crotch. Megalon swiped at Mikuzilla but she dodged and Roadhouse kicked him in the back of the Head. Orga wacked Mechagodzilla 2 into a Building. Mikuzilla turned around and Blasted Orga with her Atomic Breath. Megalon jumped back up and kicked Mikuzilla in the Back. Mechagodzilla 2's Eye Lasers hit him, he crashed to the Ground. Orga charged at Mikuzilla. She countered by grabbing his Arm, twisting it and then whipping him in the Back with her Tail. Mechagodzilla 2 flew at Orga and punched him. Orga fell on top of Megalon. Two Vortaak Kaiju transporting Ships picked them up and flew off. Both Mikuzilla and Mechagodzilla 2 let out a Roar of Victory. Homefront Soon after an entire Fleet of Vortaak Combat Ships flew over the City. Many fell victim to the combined attacks off Mechagodzilla 2 and Mikuzilla. They fended off wave after wave, but gradually grew tired from the prolonged encounter. Fighting Kaiju and a Fleet of ships tends to take it's toll. The ships started to overpower Mechagodzilla 2 and eventually he toppeled over. Mikuzilla went to assist but all the Beams tired her out before she could. She fell and crawled on the ground. Letting out a Roar of defeat she fell uncouncious. Vortaak Mothership. 7:27 PM. Miku awoke. Slowly she looked around to see dim blue lights. She felt rather comforted by something. She noticed she was laying on a fine Couch. She also noticed she was in Purple, Silk, Robes that were rather long. They gave a nice tingling feeling. "Where... Where am i?" She questioned. The lights turned brighter. Vorticia was sat in her Throne on the other side of the Room. She looked up as she finished doing her Nails. "Ah, Human... You've awoken. Good." She spoke. "So... What do you want?" Questioned Miku. "It's not what i want... It's what i have. Do you see that Tube over there? It's filled with G-Cells... In the containers next to that, i have samples of all Seven Power Surge Krystals. The G-Cells were yours. With all those combined i will create the ultimate Kaiju army." Answered Vorticia. "I won't let you use my DNA to fuel your Plans!" Snapped Miku. Vorticia chuckled. "Why do you help those who will persacute you later?" Asked Vorticia. "What!?" Replied Miku. "Hmph... When someone or something is seen as too powerful, it is eventually seen as a threat. The Humans will betray you and try to destroy you. It is the way of things. But, i see your true potential. Join me and we can teach Humanity respect, for that is what you deserve. Like me... Power and respect." Explained Vorticia. Miku considered everything for a moment... She could'nt belive she wa actually thinking about this. The negative energy from the Power Surge Krystals must be effecting her. "No... If the world chooses to become my Enemy, i will fight like i always have! But i'm still on their side!" Stated Miku. "What a foolish choice. I will burn your world and all you care for, just like Gigan did to your Family." Snapped Vorticia. Miku was angered by this. Her Eyes started to glow Purple. "Yes... Let the hate flow." Taunted Vorticia as she left. Gigan roared from outside the Building. Miku grew angrier, her skin turned Pale and her Hair turned Purple. She started to transform. The negative energy swirled around her and she transformed into Dark Mikuzilla. Dark Mikuzilla still had Mikuzilla's Black Scales and Skin but her Spikes were Purple instead of Cyan and her Eyes were Red instead of Orange. Dark Mikuzilla emerged from the rubble. Gigan charged but Dark Mikuzilla dashed forward and elbowed his Face. As he was stunned she twisted his Arm and kicked the back of his Leg before blasting him with her Purple Nega Beam. He fell to the Floor. She repeatedly stomped on his Neck before picking him up and slamming his Back on her Knee. She Tail whpped him into a Building and he landed Face first. She pounced on him and then slammed his Head into the ground. Dark Mikuzilla had beaten him to the brink of death. Monster Dark Mikuzilla blasted her Nega Beam around and obliterated all that was in her way. She roared and struck fear into the Vortaak as they ran for shelter. Dark Mikuzilla starts to hold her head in pain and shake. A white flash occurs and Mikuzilla falls to the ground. She rubs her Eyes and looks up. Dark Mikuzilla was standing over her! The dark reflection grinned at her counterpart. "What a flawed creature before me... And fittingly below me too." Chuckled Dark Mikuzilla. Mikuzilla roared in anger. "Now, now, be sociable." Grinned Dark Mikuzilla. Mikuzilla tried to get up but Dark Mikuzilla put her Foot on her Chest and pinned her down. "Stay! Like a good little girl!" Snapped Dark Mikuzilla. The dark copy took her foot off Mikuzilla as Mikuzilla transformed back into Miku. miku hid behind Rubble to cover herself. ark Mikuzilla walked into the smoking Rubble and transformed. A Minute later Dark Miku exited, dressed in Vortaak Robes. "How comforting." Grinned Dark Miku as she stretched. She looked over to the rubble and chuckled. "See ya." She spoke. In a Purple Flash she had teleported away. Miku growled and summoned the energy to transform again. Mikuzilla started to fght her way to the Teleporter. It begins 10:30 PM. Tokyo. People ran through the streets, screaming for their lives. Dark Mikuzilla burst through buildings and scorched the Area with her fiery Nega Beam. The Purple flames roasted everything it touched and sated Dark Mikuzilla's desire for destruction. She grinned slyly while overlooking the destroyed section of the City, that she had tore apart. The darkness of the Night empowered her and her Eyes glowed with satisfaction. This world was her playground and it's inhabitants were her toys. She continued to knock down a Skyscraper. When there was nothing but rubble she used her Nega Beam to carve a seat. She sat down in her makeshift Throne, her Tail on the side, a Foot on the arm rest. Purple flames illuminated the dead of Night next to her, and gave a haunting Aura. "Let them come... My pets... My toys." She chuckled. E.D.F Base "Just what did the Vortaak do to you?" Sighed the Commander. "Sir. No Radiation is detected, just a strange energy." Informed a Scientist. "Then... That might not be Miku." Spoke the Commander. Tokyo. Mikuzilla stomped through the abandoned Streets. She was heading towards the destruction of Dark Mikuzilla. It glowed in the distance, the result of her Purple flames. Mikuzilla picked up pace. Dark Mikuzilla was still sitting in her Throne but was looking at her Claws. "Hmph... My nails need a new coating... Of Blood." She mumbled. Mikuzilla roared. Dark Mikuzilla looked up and smiled. "I'm glad you're here, it was getting boring." She said. Mikuzilla growled. "How positivly Anti-Social... Now, let's just talk. I'm a representation of all your negative feelings and qualities. Why don't you let them all out? I know you want too, and it's very fun. We could have so much fun together, punishing these puny Humans." Grinned Dark Mikuzilla. Mikuzilla roared in anger. "Hmph, you try to be cooperative." Sighed Dark Mikuzilla. She teleported behind Mikuzilla and roundhoused her. She crashed to the ground. Dark Mikuzilla grabbed her Head and slammed it into the ground. Mikuzilla kicked her away and jumped up. As she went to punch Dark Mikuzilla, the copy grabbed her Arm and twisted it, she kneed Mikuzilla in the Stomach and then elbowed her back. Mikuzilla roared in pain. Dark Mikuzilla blasted her back with her Nega Beam and she went crashing through the Rubble. As she tried to push herself up Dark Mikuzilla teleported into the Air above her and kicked her to the ground. Mikuzilla groaned. Dark Mikuzilla picked her up by the Neck and started to squeeze. Mikuzilla coughed up Blood. Dark Mikuzilla grinned and squeezed harder. "FIRE EVERYTHING!" Exclaimed a Soldier at the top of his Lungs. Dark Mikuzilla turned her Head around in shock. Tanks, Hoverplanes, Jets and Helicopters unleashed a barrage of Missiles, Shells and Bullets upon the copy and made her stumble back, and drop Mikuzilla. Mikuzilla recovered and blasted the entity with her Atomic Breath before pummeling her. Dark Mikuzilla went flying through a building. She stood up and stumbled. "Urgh... What... How? Grr... This... Is'nt over, my loathsome counterpart!" She growled. In a flash she teleported away. The Soldiers cheered. Evil's Might 10:43 PM. Monster Island Site B. Dark Mikuzilla teleported into the Lava Valley of the Island. Destroyah awoke due to the flash. 'Urgh... Who dares awake me!? Destroyah!' He spoke through Telepathy. "Hmph. You know nothing of destruction. Who's in charge here?" Replied Dark Mikuzilla. 'I am! Insolent underling!' Destroyah growled. Dark Mikuzilla kicked him to the ground and then stood on him. "No. I am now." Chuckled Dark Mikuzilla. She slammed his Head into the ground repeatedly. Then she climbed on top of him. "Unless you want to lose your 'Destroyah' you obey me." She growled. Destroyah whimpered. "Good. We understand eachother. Now go tell the other Mutants about how they're under new management." She chuckled. Destroyah nodded. She got off him and he bolted away. She made a Throne in the side of the Mountain Wall and sat down. "All living things will bow to their Mistress." She growled. Later, one by one, the Mutants bowed before their new Leader... Until Krystalak's turn. 'I did not bow to Destroyah, i won't bow to this bitch.' He said through Telepathy. The other Mutants bolted off in fear. "I'll teach you respect." Growled Dark Mikuzilla. She punched him in the Face and then kneed him on the Chin. She tail wacked him into a piller and then elbowed his Cheek. He crashed to the ground. She pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. She repeatedly punched him in the Face. "Respect me yet?" She chuckled as she battered him. He spat Blood in her Face. She licked it off. "Wrong answer." She growled. She punched his Neck and slammed his Head into the Ground. He coughed up Blood and started to squirm. 'Please... No... More.' He coughed. "No more, what?" Dark Mikuzilla grinned. 'No more, mistriss.' He whimpered. She licked the Blood from his Cheek and then kneed him in the Crotch. "Get out of my sight." She said. He crawled off. Prelude to Extinction E.D.F HQ. The next Day. 12:06 PM. Miku, in her E.D.F Suit, was sat outside the Commander's Office. Dr Shirigami was sat next to her. There was an awkward silence. "You can't blame yourself." Shirigami sighed. "... There's no one else to blame... That thing IS me... I killed those People... I destroyed those Buildings... I'm responsible." Muttered Miku. "Don't think like that. That thing is'nt you. You would'nt do those things. Is this how you'd want your Parents to see you?" Responded Shirigami. Miku was silent. Meanwhile on Monster Island Site B. Dark Miku was sat on the control Table of the Security Room. She held a Guard's Corpse by his Chin. "Such frail things." She chuckled. She gently pushed the Body to the Floor. She began typing on the Keyboard next to her. The Generators cut out and the Turrets and Shields on the Island switched off. The Mutants outside roared in joy. Destroyah lead the charge off the Island. Dark Miku got off the Table and walked out of the Room. As she walked down the Hallway a Guard jumped out and pointed his Gun at her. "Freeze! Terrorist!" He yelled. Dark Miku grinned, revealing her Fangs. She swiped the Gun from his Hands and threw it to the Floor. She grabbed him and then threw him into the Storage Room nearby. She closed the Door and his Screams echoed out. Crimson Blood seeped from the bottom of the Door. An Hour later the Mutants were attacking Cities around the Globe. Krystallak and Destroyah were attacking Tokyo. E.D.F Mechs were dispatched to fight the other Mutants but only the ground forces could deal with those two... And they wern't very successful. Dark Mikuzilla arose from the City Bay and blasted the area with her Nega Beam. She roared and the two Mutants nodded. She looked at Mt Fuji and then walked off. Her lackeys followed after. At the E.D.F Base. Miku watched footage of the three with the Commander and Shirigami. "Miku. You can't fight them on your own." Stated the Commander as Miku was about to leave. "I have to stop them... I have to stop that Monster." Replied Miku. "It's suicide!" Responded Shirigami. "Innocent people are dying!" Snapped Miku. "You can't do everything alone." Stated the Commander. Miku was silent. "Get... Get Godzilla." Suggested the Commander. "But, what about the Council?" Inquired Miku. "They'll have to live with it." Responded the Commander. Miku smiled. Lackeys Category:Godzilla Fanfiction Category:Stories Category:Xeno 117's Fanon